


Patterns

by Nyhne



Series: Sleeping With A Friend [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Booty Calls, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, except there is a plot :x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyhne/pseuds/Nyhne
Summary: Roderich wakes up to a text. By now he should probably know what that means. High School flashback. Takes place after 'First Time.'---Part of a College AU series that centers around PruAus.





	

Roderich woke up to a text.

 _Do u want to come over?_ it read. Gilbert's name was printed above it.

Roderich blinked blearily and grabbed his phone, still squinting one eye as he swiped his thumb across the screen to unlock it. The messaging app automatically popped up and he shifted his other arm so that he could type back a reply.

_Its 2 am what do u want_

The screen was slowly starting to blind him a little less and he cracked open his other eye as he hit sent. Gilbert's reply came back immediately.

_Just come over_

Roderich waited a moment, but it was clear that the other boy wasn't going to offer any further explanation. He sighed, tilting his phone against the bed for a moment while he mulled his options over. It was a Thursday night, and he had first period off tomorrow. Maybe he could just see what Gilbert wanted and still get a few more hours of sleep before school. Gilbert would probably keep bothering him until he agreed, anyway.

 _Fine_ , he texted back, setting down his phone as he slid out of bed and went to pull on pants and a jacket. With October coming to an end, the nights were getting colder and so he tugged on his nice winter coat before slipping outside, automatically shivering at the change in temperature.

 _The back doors open_ , the new message read once he was outside.

Roderich didn't bother responding to it as he trekked the block and a half distance it took to get to Gilbert's house. As he approached, he could already see the light on in Gilbert's room through the second story window. He entered through the back kitchen door and crept up the stairs.

"What do you want?" Roderich got straight to the point as soon as he closed the bedroom door. The rest of the Beilschmidt house was fast asleep.

Gilbert was sitting at his desk, some YouTube video still playing on his computer even as he turned around at Roderich's arrival. He was wearing only his boxers and the room had a certain musk to it that indicated to Roderich just what the blond's previous activities had been. When Gilbert looked up at him, his eyes were still dilated, their dark bronze color appearing red under the overhead lights.

"I'm horny," he confirmed.

Roderich didn't know what else to do but nod. Ever since that first night they'd slept together, Gilbert hadn't been exactly subtle in his desire for sex.

But as long as they maintained their label as 'just friends,' Roderich didn't care. There were worst things in the world than sleeping with one of his best friends, and it wasn't like Gilbert was something to sniff at. He nodded again and began taking off his coat.

"You know it's a school night," he said, tossing it onto a chair. His shirt soon followed and then his glasses, the frames clattering carelessly against the bookshelf.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to wait until the weekend to get a boner?" he shot back. He was already running a rhythmic fist against his erection, his body leaning forward slightly in his chair as he watched Roderich.

"No," Roderich replied, and he dropped down to his knees. "Let me."

He pushed Gilbert's hand aside, his own fingers replacing the blond's in increasingly faster strokes.

"Shit—yeah—"

Gilbert's voice came out strained. Roderich let it fade to the back of his thoughts as he dipped his head forward and parted his lips against the head, feeling the slick of Gilbert's precum slide over them. He hollowed his mouth and took it in deeper, his eyes closing in a feeling of familiarity.

Gilbert's length was a thick weight against his tongue, the smell of his arousal filling Roderich's senses. He could feel his own length hardening in response but before he could reach down and take care of it himself, Gilbert's hand was pulling at his hair and then pulling him towards the bed.

They didn't even make it all the way onto the sheets. Gilbert's rough hands pushed him to bend over the side of the bed, his underwear quickly shoved down to expose him. Roderich could feel the other's length pressing against the back of his thighs whenever the other boy shifted, hardly moving from his position as he pulled out a condom and lube from the nightstand drawer.

Roderich listened to his own ragged breathing and curled one hand into the sheets. His arousal was pressed uncomfortably into the side of the bed, the fabric and position rough against sensitive skin. He shifted as Gilbert made quick work of his preparations, soon pressing at his entrance, the formality almost nonexistent.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just hurry up," responded Roderich.

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped once Gilbert pushed in, all hormones and impatience. Another soft grunt escaped as the other began to move, Gilbert's canting of his hips full and deliberate.

Each thrust made the feeling in Roderich's gut coil tighter and tighter. He was aware that his fingers had tightened into the fabric, his sweaty palms probably crinkling the clean sheets underneath. He kept his eyes screwed shut, the heavy scent of sex in the room still flooding his nostrils.

One of Gilbert's sweaty palms pressed into his hips, his short and choppy nails digging into Roderich's skin there. He could feel the other's fingers tightening as his thrusts became a little faster, the loss of control betraying how close he was. Roderich clenched himself purposefully and Gilbert swore, his hips jerking momentarily as if they were unable to control themselves.

Finally Gilbert gave one last lurch, his strained utterance of _Fuck, Roderich—_ nearly lost under his groan as he came.

He thrust in a few more times before finally pulling out, Roderich still feeling painfully tight even as he did so. With his own hand, he finished a few seconds after, a quiet gasp breaching his own lips as his cum splattered against his fingers and his chest. Their heavy, expellant breaths filled the room.

"Shit," Gilbert finally said, turning so that he was lying against the bed, propped up on his elbows. "That was good."

Roderich's chest fluttered up and down and he nodded noiselessly.

Gilbert stayed in that position for a few more minutes before finally moving to his feet. He tossed the box of tissues next to Roderich before pulling on his boxers, the musky scent from before settling around them.

"You can stay the night if you want. I don't really care."

"I should probably get back home," Roderich replied.

Gilbert didn't look at him and nodded. Roderich had a strong feeling that he was missing something.

He ignored it and began pulling on his pants. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," Gilbert echoed, "see you at school tomorrow."

The feeling tightened.

Roderich grabbed his coat and pulled the door shut behind him. Finally being out of the house he felt like he could breathe again, the night air cold but fresh. He tugged his coat on.

When he glanced back at the house as he was leaving, he could see Gilbert's light still on in the second story window. It was the only light on in the entire neighborhood.

A shiver ran through his body as he stood there and Roderich shook his head, gathering his coat ends closer to him as he left the Beilschmidt house behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for quite a while but didn't feel like posting it until now- even though the oneshots can be read in any order, they do have a particular order in my head ahaha. But chronologically speaking, this takes place about a month after 'First Time' and is mostly just filler in terms of the overarching plot.
> 
> This is part of a College AU oneshot series that centers around Gilbert and Roderich's relationship with one another. Hopefully you'll learn more about them as time goes on, but for now, all you need to know is that Roderich is a music major concentrating in piano performance and Gilbert is a physics major whose little brother, Ludwig, is finishing up his senior year of high school back in their hometown in New Jersey. Gil and Roderich are currently in their sophomore year of college, but the series will probably branch out around that.
> 
> The oneshots don't necessarily have to be read in order, but some make more sense when read that way than others! Additionally, the Gilbert and Roderich in this AU are not particularly pious people, as the series title implies, and there will be sexual content, drug use, and underaged drinking covered in these fics. The series title is from the song 'Sleeping With A Friend' by Neon Trees. Thanks for reading, loves!! <3


End file.
